


斯伯西尼

by r4mind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, End of the World, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illnesses, Lost Love, Multi, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4mind/pseuds/r4mind
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	斯伯西尼

烈日当空。

毒辣的光线炙烤着青黄的荒野，攫取着土壤中最后一丝水分。半死不活的飞虫扇动着翅膀，在几已凝固的空气中缓慢飞行。

在这里，所有的生命都在加速凋零。

模糊的地平线如草灰般涂抹在道路的尽头，恶意地封死了任何远眺的视线。一些土包不远不近地分布于道路两侧，在枯干草木的掩护下若隐若现。残缺而委顿的车前草散发着将死的气息，板结的泥块混着砂石割裂了侥幸发出的花茎。

一阵叮咚作响的声音从道路的一侧传来，由远及近。渐渐地，这声音开始混合着木头被碾压的吱扭声，硬底靴踢踏于路面的碰撞声，痛苦的呻吟声，以及凶狠的叫骂声。

又一批来自内地的人类踏上了这条不归路。

全副武装的士兵押解着沉重镣铐之下毫无生机的人们，用最难听的话语唆使他们加快脚步。锁链带起的尘土弥散在胶着的空气中，粘在被汗液浸湿的成绺的头发里，粘在濡着血迹的衣服的裂口处，也粘在久未打理的高筒军靴上。

同行的破烂板车上，一些瘦骨嶙峋的人横七竖八地躺卧着。他们同样戴着镣铐，穿着带有拷打痕迹的破败脏衣。他们一动不动地被堆放在颠簸的平板车上，像是永远不可能再有力气蠕动一下。要不是看见了他们偶尔起伏的胸膛，几乎没有人会相信他们还活着。

队伍的末尾，一辆歪歪扭扭，几乎马上就会散架的板车，正被其他戴镣铐的人一步步拖曳着。板车上，一个极度瘦弱的女人，正一动不动，安静地俯卧着。她那散乱的、污浊不堪的长发如枯草般缠住了脸。撕裂的衣袖之下，裸露的皮肤泛着灰白的颜色。好事的飞虫盘旋于她身侧，不断发出聒噪的嗡嗡声。

一个士兵喝住了拉板车的人，将他那副枯瘦的身躯一把推到路边。他走向板车，微微弯腰，将那毫无生气的女人仔细观察了一番，随后便用一种极其平常的、仿佛在闲谈的欢快语气，对稍晚赶到同僚说道：

“死了，赶紧处理了吧。”

路旁的针茅草丛窸窸窣窣地颤动着，戴镣铐的人们已经在士兵的叫骂声中把坑挖好了。女人的尸体被一张破草席随意一卷，由两个同样戴着镣铐的人拎着，一把扔进了土坑里。于是大家又七手八脚地填平土坑，建起一座微微隆起的新的土包。

那个对尸体做出判决的士兵似乎还有些不满意。他一把夺过某人手中的铁锹，在那新建成的土包上用力拍了拍，夯实了松散的浮土。随后，他像是做了一件大善事似的，露出了心安理得的笑容。

“走啊，还愣着干嘛？”

铁链叮咚的撞击声再次响起，飞扬的尘土也再次席卷了路面。它们各自包裹着过路人残破的灵魂与身躯，胁迫他们走向腐烂的前程。

那个新形成的土包，在金黄色草叶的掩映之下，很快就同之前的数十数百个土包一样，与荒野和道路融为一体。


End file.
